monster_legends_epic_guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Traits
What's a Trait? All monsters have one Trait, which will help them in battle by giving them an immunity to one or multiple negative status effects like Burn or Freeze, or by giving them an advantage against monsters of a certain book or monsters suffering from a Torture effect. These traits can also help them when attacked by giving them stamina, etc. Here all the Types of Traits. Immunities These Traits give Immunity to a certain negative status effect. They can be of different kinds: Torture Immunities * Burn Immunity - Gives Immuity to Burn * Poison Immunity - Gives Immuity to Poison * Bleed Immunity - Gives Immuity to Bleed * Nightmares Immunity - Gives Immuity to Nightmares * Torture Immunity - Gives Immunity to all kinds of Torture Control Immunities * Stun Immunity - Gives Immuity to Stun and MegaStun * Freeze Immunity - Gives Immuity to Freeze and MegaFreeze * Possession Immunity - Gives Immunity to regular Possession * Control Immunity - Gives Immunity to all kinds of Control Other Immunities * Daze Immunity - Gives Immunity to Daze * Blind Immunity - Gives Immunity to Blind and Total Blind * Instant Death Immunity - Gives Immunity to Instant Death and Delayed Death (Fatal Countdown) * Positive Effect Removal Immunity - Gives Immunity to PER * Magnetize Immunity - Gives Immunity to Magnetize Special Immunities * Mountain - Gives Immunity to Stun and Freeze * Abomination - Gives Immunity to all kinds of '''Possession, Bleed and Nightmares * Gravedigger - Gives Immunity to '''all kinds of '''Possession and Nightmares * Celestial - Gives Immunity to Stun, MegaStun and Bleed Hater Traits These traits give Triple Damage against monsters of a certain book, trait, etc. '''Book Hater Traits * Spirit Hater - Gives Triple Damage against monsters of the Spirit book * Mechanical Hater - Gives Triple Damage against monsters of the Mechanical book * There will surely be more but for now there are only two. Trait Hater Traits * Artifact Hater - Gives Triple Damage against monsters with the Artifact trait * Again, there will be more in the future but this is the only one atm. Status Effect Hater Traits * Bleed Hater - Gives Triple Damage against monsters that have the Bleed negative status effect. * Same as before. Other Traits * Area Dodge - All AoE Attacks will miss on this monster * Attuned - Regains 15 Stamina Points when hit by Weak attacks * Super Attuned - Regains 50 Stamina Points when hit by Weak attacks * Energized - Has 20% more Stamina * Hardened - All status effects have 20% less accuracy against this monster * Orc - All status effects have 25% less accuracy against this monster * Demon - All status effects have 20% less accuracy against this monster + Burn and Ignite Immunity * Tough - All status effects have 35% less accuracy against this monster * Bulwark - All status effects have 50% less accuracy against this monster * Artifact - Immune to all status effects, negative * Spirit (Totem) - Immune to all status effects,only negative * Burn/Poisen/Ignite/Bleed etc - Immune to Burn/Poisen/Bleed etc... * Area Ignite - Applies Ignite to all enemies at the start of battle (Used by Saulot) * Area Evasion - Applies Evasion to all allies at the start of battle (Used by Warmaster Elvira) * Immune to Stun and Possession - Gives Immunity to Stun and Possesion * Abomination - Gives immunity to Possession, Nightmares and Bleed * Grave Digger - Gives Immunity to All kinds of Possession (Hacked, Corrupted, Glitched, Subscribed, Possessed) and Nightmares * Anticipation - Gets a turn after a monster performs a skill with extra turn. (Their Anticipation Turn is before the Extra-Turn user goes to clarify) * True Vision - Team Accuracy is doubled * Control Immunity - Immune to all control skills (Stun, Freeze, Possession, MegaPossession, MegaStun,MegaFreeze) * Torture Immunity - Immune to all torture effects (Burn, Sunburn, Ignite, Quicksand, Drowned, Bleed etc) * Taunt - All enemies attack are directly hit at the monster that has this trait. (New)